The present invention relates to a series of compounds that are potent and selective inhibitors of cyclic adenosine 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-monophosphate specific phosphodiesterase (cAMP-specific PDE). In particular, the present invention relates to a series of novel pyrrole compounds that are useful for inhibiting the function of cAMP-specific PDE, in particular, PDE4, as well as methods of making the same, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and their use as therapeutic agents, for example, in treating inflammatory diseases and other diseases involving elevated levels of cytokines and proinflammatory mediators.
Chronic inflammation is a multi-factorial disease complication characterized by activation of multiple types of inflammatory cells, particularly cells of lymphoid lineage (including T lymphocytes) and myeloid lineage (including granulocytes, macrophages, and monocytes). Proinflammatory mediators, including cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and interleukin-1 (IL-1), are produced by these activated cells. Accordingly, an agent that suppresses the activation of these cells, or their production of proinflammatory cytokines, would be useful in the therapeutic treatment of inflammatory diseases and other diseases involving elevated levels of cytokines.
Cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) is a second messenger that mediates the biologic responses of cells to a wide range of extracellular stimuli. When the appropriate agonist binds to specific cell surface receptors, adenylate cyclase is activated to convert adenosine triphosphate (ATP) to cAMP. It is theorized that the agonist induced actions of cAMP within the cell are mediated predominately by the action of cAMP-dependent protein kinases. The intracellular actions of cAMP are terminated by either a transport of the nucleotide to the outside of the cell, or by enzymatic cleavage by cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases (PDEs), which hydrolyze the 3xe2x80x2-phosphodiester bond to form 5xe2x80x2-adenosine monophosphate (5xe2x80x2-AMP). 5xe2x80x2-AMP is an inactive metabolite. The structures of cAMP and 5xe2x80x2-AMP are illustrated below. 
Elevated levels of cAMP in human myeloid and lymphoid lineage cells are associated with the suppression of cell activation. The intracellular enzyme family of PDEs, therefore, regulates the level of cAMP in cells. PDE4 is a predominant PDE isotype in these cells, and is a major contributor to cAMP degradation. Accordingly, the inhibition of PDE function would prevent the conversion of cAMP to the inactive metabolite 51-AMP and, consequently, maintain higher cAMP levels, and, accordingly, suppress cell activation (see Beavo et al., xe2x80x9cCyclic Nucleotide Phosphodiesterases: Structure, Regulation and Drug Action,xe2x80x9d Wiley and Sons, Chichester, pp. 3-14, (1990)); Torphy et al., Drug News and Perspectives, 6, pp. 203-214 (1993); Giembycz et al., Clin. Exp. Allergy, 22, pp. 337-344 (1992)).
In particular, PDE4 inhibitors, such as rolipram, have been shown to inhibit production of TNFxcex1 and partially inhibit IL-1xcex2 release by monocytes (see Semmler et al., Int. J. Immunopharmacol., 15, pp. 409-413, (1993); Molnar-Kimber et al., Mediators of Inflammation, 1, pp. 411-417, (1992)). PDE4 inhibitors also have been shown to inhibit the production of superoxide radicals from human polymorphonuclear leukocytes (see Verghese et al., J. Mol. Cell. Cardiol., 21 (Suppl. 2), S61 (1989); Nielson et al., J. Allergy Immunol., 86, pp. 801-808, (1990)); to inhibit the release of vasoactive amines and prostanoids from human basophils (see Peachell et al., J. Immunol, 148, pp. 2503-2510, (1992)); to inhibit respiratory bursts in eosinophils (see Dent et al., J. Pharmacol., 103, pp. 1339-1346, (1991)); and to inhibit the activation of human T-lymphocytes (see Robicsek et al., Biochem. Pharmacol., 42, pp. 869-877, (1991)).
Inflammatory cell activation and excessive or unregulated cytokine (e.g., TNFxcex1 and IL-1xcex2) production are implicated in allergic, autoimmune, and inflammatory diseases and disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, spondylitis, thyroid associated ophthalmopathy, Behcet""s disease, sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, gram positive sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, asthma, chronic bronchitis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcoidosis, reperfusion injury of the myocardium, brain, and extremities, fibrosis, cystic fibrosis, keloid formation, scar formation, atherosclerosis, transplant rejection disorders, such as graft vs. host reaction and allograft rejection, chronic glomerulonephritis, lupus, inflammatory bowel disease, such as Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis, proliferative lymphocyte diseases, such as leukemia, and inflammatory dermatoses, such as atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, and urticaria.
Other conditions characterized by elevated cytokine levels include brain injury due to moderate trauma (see Dhillon et al., J. Neurotrauma, 12, pp. 1035-1043 (1995); Suttorp et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91, pp. 1421-1428 (1993)), cardiomyopathies, such as congestive heart failure (see Bristow et al., Circulation, 97, pp. 1340-1341 (1998)), cachexia, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), ARC (AIDS related complex), fever myalgias due to infection, cerebral malaria, osteoporosis and bone resorption diseases, keloid formation, scar tissue formation, and pyrexia.
In particular, TNFxcex1 has been identified as having a role with respect to human acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). AIDS results from the infection of T-lymphocytes with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). Although HIV also infects and is maintained in myeloid lineage cells, TNF has been shown to upregulate HIV infection in T-lymphocytic and monocytic cells (see Poli et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, pp. 782-785, (1990)).
Several properties of TNFxcex1, such as stimulation of collagenases, stimulation of angiogenesis in vivo, stimulation of bone resorption, and an ability to increase the adherence of tumor cells to endothelium, are consistent with a role for TNF in the development and metastatic spread of cancer in the host. TNFxcex1 recently has been directly implicated in the promotion of growth and metastasis of tumor cells (see Orosz et al., J. Exp. Med., 177, pp. 1391-1398, (1993)).
PDE4 has a wide tissue distribution. There are at least four genes for PDE4 of which multiple transcripts from any given gene can yield several different proteins that share identical catalytic sites. The amino acid identity between the four possible catalytic sites is greater than 85%. Their shared sensitivity to inhibitors and their kinetic similarity reflect the functional aspect of this level of amino acid identity. It is theorized that the role of these alternatively expressed PDE4 proteins allows a mechanism by which a cell can differentially localize these enzymes intracellularly and/or regulate the catalytic efficiency via post translational modification. Any given cell type that expresses the PDE4 enzyme typically expresses more than one of the four possible genes encoding these proteins.
Investigators have shown considerable interest in the use of PDE4 inhibitors as anti-inflammatory agents. Early evidence indicates that PDE4 inhibition has beneficial effects on a variety of inflammatory cells such as monocytes, macrophages, T-cells of the Th-1 lineage, and granulocytes. The synthesis and/or release of many pro-inflammatory mediators, such as cytokines, lipid mediators, superoxide, and biogenic amines, such as histamine, have been attenuated in these cells by the action of PDE4 inhibitors. The PDE4 inhibitors also affect-other cellular functions including T-cell proliferation, granulocyte transmigration in response to chemotoxic substances, and integrity of endothelial cell junctions within the vasculature.
The design, synthesis, and screening of various PDE4 inhibitors have been reported. Methyl-xanthines, such as caffeine and theophylline, were the first PDE inhibitors discovered, but these compounds are nonselective with respect to which PDE is inhibited. The drug rolipram, an antidepressant agent, was one of the first reported specific PDE4 inhibitors. Rolipram, having the following structural formula, has a reported 50% Inhibitory Concentration (IC50) of about 200 nM (nanomolar) with respect to inhibiting recombinant human PDE4. 
Investigators have continued to search for PDE4 inhibitors that are more selective with respect to inhibiting PDE4, that have a lower IC50 than rolipram, and that avoid the undesirable central nervous system (CNS) side effects, such as retching, vomiting, and sedation, associated with the administration of rolipram. One class of compounds is disclosed in Feldman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,754. The compounds disclosed therein are substituted pyrrolidines having a structure similar to rolipram. One particular compound, having the following structural formula, has an IC50 with respect to human recombinant PDE4 of about 2 nM. Inasmuch as a favorable separation of emetic side effect from efficacy was observed, these compounds did not exhibit a reduction in undesirable CNS effects. 
In addition, several companies are now undertaking clinical trials of other PDE4 inhibitors. However, problems relating to efficacy and adverse side effects, such as emesis and central nervous system disturbances, remain unsolved.
Accordingly, compounds that selectively inhibit PDE4, and that reduce or eliminate the adverse CNS side effects associated with prior PDE4 inhibitors, would be useful in the treatment of allergic and inflammatory diseases, and other diseases associated with excessive or unregulated production of cytokines, such as TNF. In addition, selective PDE4 inhibitors would be useful in the treatment of diseases that are associated with elevated cAMP levels or PDE4 function in a particular target tissue.
The present invention is directed to potent and selective PDE4 inhibitors useful in treatment of diseases and conditions where inhibition of PDE4 activity is considered beneficial. The present PDE4 inhibitors unexpectedly reduce or eliminate the adverse CNS side effects associated with prior PDE4 inhibitors.
In particular, the present invention is directed to pyrrole compounds having the structural formula (I) or (II): 
wherein R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, alkaryl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, and heteroalkaryl;
R2 is alkyl or hydrogen;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, C(xe2x95x90O)alkyl, NR4R5, C(xe2x95x90O)NR5R6, C(xe2x95x90O)Oalkyl, CO2H, OC(xe2x95x90O)alkyl, nitro, halo, alkylthio, SO2(alkyl), SO3H, and haloalkyl;
R4 and R5, independently, are hydrogen or alkyl, or R5 or R6 are taken together to form a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring; and
n is 0 through 3.
The present invention also is directed to pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of the compounds of structural formula (I) or (II), to use of the compounds and compositions containing the compounds in the treatment of a disease or disorder, and to methods of preparing the compounds and intermediates involved in the synthesis of the compounds of structural formula (I) and (II).